Thoughts during Turner's Last Secret
by AK1028
Summary: This story is different from the original story but it delievers none the less. Learn what everyone was thinking...from Trixie to Timmy as well. What was everyone thinking during this time? And what will happen in this story? Find out right here to see what happens! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts during Turner's Last Secret**

This story tells the thoughts everyone was thinking that day. This story is a little different from the original story but it delivers none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timmy's POV**

It was early in the afternoon and I decided to go out for a drive. I got into the car I had bought using the job money I had saved up. I drove off and went towards Trixie's house. I stopped at the red light. All of the sudden, this other car came straight at me so fast that I didn't have time to react. The last thing I remembered was me screaming at the top of my lungs saying, "I wish there was nobody behind me!" And then, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crocker's POV**

I was upset that I couldn't get Turner's fairies when I had a chance. Just then, I heard a crash outside. I went out to see what was going on and I saw two cars that had smashed head on. I went over to the one car and saw Turner slumped over the steering wheel, his head bleeding. I hated Turner but I couldn't let him die. Just then, emergency crews came over and I went over to the sidewalk. I asked a spectator, "What happened?"

The spectator pointed at the car in front of Turner's and said, "That driver jumped the light and hit the other car. Thank God nobody was behind that other car." Just then, the emergency crews got a man, middle thirties, short red hair, and blue suit with blue shoes out of the car in front of Turner's. He was dead. A teenager who was watching gasped and said, "That's Mr. Monty-our history teacher!" The emergency crews got Turner out next.

He was seriously hurt. Maybe I was wrong about Turner having fairies. The emergency crew put Turner in the ambulance and drove off in a hurry. Another teenager gasped and said, "That's Timmy Turner! That dude is in my Math class! Somebody out to let Mr. and Mrs. Turner know about this." Another teenage spectator shook his head and said, "That's no good. They left about a week ago on _"business"_." I shook my head.

Sometimes I did wish Turner had made a wish in front of me. One, to prove I wasn't crazy and two, to get him out of that home. Right then I had decided to put the past behind me and let the only one who really cared about Turner know what was going on; his friends. With that, I left for Trixie's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr. Tang's POV**

My family and I were having lunch when there was a knock at the door. Sampson had the day off so I went to answer the door. Mr. Crocker was there. "Mr. Crocker?" I said in total astonishment. I let him in and closed the door behind him. Now, this was strange. I was expecting Timmy. Trixie and my wife came over.

My wife looked confused while Trixie's expression was unreadable. My curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "What brings you here?" Croker kept his eyes on my daughter and said, "Turner has been in a car accident." Trixie's face fell as did my wife's. "What?" I said dryly. I knew Timmy was a safe driver that is why I trusted him with Trixie.

Crocker said, "The other car came from out of nowhere and struck Turner's car head on." I froze as did my wife. Trixie spoke up and said, "Is he okay?" Crocker nodded and said, "I believe so. They took him to the Dimmsdale hospital." Trixie flew out the door and went to the hospital. I faced my wife and said, "We better let Timmy's friends know about this." She nodded and we left for A. J.'s place. Without either of us seeing him, Crocker left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trixie's POV**

I ran into the hospital-my heart racing. I went over to the receptionist. She had short red hair, green eyes, wearing a nurse's uniform. Out of breath, I asked, "Did a Timothy Tiberius Turner come in?" The nurse looked up at me and said, "Trixie Tang, is that you?" I looked at her in total confusion but it dawned on me, "Vicky De Lisle?" She nodded. She came over to me and hugged me. I had never been so surprised in all my life. Vicky was actually being nice.

Did Phillip cast another spell or was Timmy…. Before I could finish that thought, a doctor came over. She was tall, light skinned, in her middle thirties, her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes, rose shirt, a white doctor's lab coat, blue jeans, and pink sneakers. She looked at Vicky and asked, "Is there a problem here?" Vicky let go of me and said, "No, Dr. Ponderoo. This is Timmy Turner's girlfriend, Trixie Tang. I was about to tell her that Timmy is up in ICU."

'_ICU?'_ I thought. That only meant one thing-Timmy was seriously hurt. I got really worried when I heard that. Doctor Ponderoo then asked Vicky, "Did anyone get a hold of Timothy's parents?" Vicky shook her head and said, "No, they're out of town on _"business"_." Doctor Ponderoo perked up because she noticed Vicky used air quotes. She disregarded that and turned to me, "Follow me and I'll take you to Timmy's room."

I nodded and turned to Vicky, "Please keep an eye open for Chester and A. J." Vicky nodded and said, "You bet." She went back to her desk and I followed the doctor up to ICU. We got to the waiting room. In the waiting room were Jorgen, Juandissimo, Remy, and Poof. Poof was sound asleep and Jorgen, Juandissimo, and Poof were in fairy form and Doctor Ponderoo wasn't freaking out. What was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Coral's POV**

Trixie looked at me in confusion. She ran into the waiting room and asked Jorgen, "Why aren't you guys hiding? Do you not see Doctor Ponderoo outside of the window?" Jorgen smiled and said, "Don't overreact, Trixie. Doctor Coral Ponderoo is an island hero like Nacey. She's cool." Trixie breathed a sigh of relief. Remy went over to her and hugged her as did Juandissimo. Trixie was uneasy. I could tell that she was very worried about Timmy. After all, Vicky, Remy, and Juandissimo gave her hug to comfort her. I had to reassure her. I came over to her and said, "Timmy's okay, Trixie. But, he is hurt badly. He has two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a blow to the head. He hasn't woken up yet. If you follow me, I'll take you to his room." Trixie nodded. Before we left Jorgen asked her, "How did you find out about Turner, Trixie?" Trixie turned and said, "Crocker told me." _'__Uh-oh__.'_ I thought.

If that fairy crazed teacher saw Jorgen-it could spell disaster. Jorgen looked worried and Remy scoffed. Even though Remy had changed a lot since he met Nacey. It was thanks to her that Remy got Juandissimo back. She had told him the famous Darkness story and why Timmy had fairy godparents. That's when Remy put aside the past and became Timmy's friend. "Worry not Jorgen. Watch. Juandissimo, I wish Crocker wasn't coming!" Remy wished. Juandissimo waved his wand and granted the wish. _'__Wow, no wonder Nacey loved this universe.'_ I thought. Trixie looked at me and asked, "Where's Cosmo and Wanda?" I smiled and said, "They're with Timmy now. Come on." I took the lead and Trixie followed behind me.

We got to Timmy's room and Trixie peeked into the room using the window. She saw Wanda and Cosmo floating over Timmy, both of them with worried looks on their faces. I was glad that Poof was sound asleep. If he knew what was going on, he would be crying more than his parents. But, deep down I was furious. These fairies and Timmy's friends were the only ones who truly cared about him regardless of what Timmy did in the past. Timmy maybe had been selfish but he made up for it. Trixie had tears in her eyes and said to me, "Do you know what happened with the Darkness?" I nodded. Nacey had told us the story a half dozen times, so I knew it well.

Trixie continued, "I thought for sure that day he was dead. I couldn't hear him breathing or his heart beating. But, not this time. I'm going to hear it, Coral and maybe fall asleep doing it." I smiled. She didn't have to convince me that she loved Timmy. But, I was puzzled. Not by what Trixie said but how I got here if no one here had an island spirit. Jorgen didn't poof me here-I got here on my own. I couldn't explain it but now wasn't the best time to go into that. Timmy needed a doctor focused on him and him alone.

I went into Timmy's room and Wanda turned to me. She saw Trixie at the window and asked, "How did she found out about all of this?" I shrugged. I wasn't about to tell her that Croker told Trixie what was going on. I was too chicken for that. Nacey told me what Wanda does when she gets mad-her hair gets on fire. Yup-I was too chicken to face that. I maybe a chicken but I'm a live chicken. I replied, "I don't know but she would like to see him."

Wanda nodded and asked me, "Did you tell them what he wished for before he passed out?" I shook my head, "No, not if you don't want me to. That can be parent-doctor information." Wanda smiled. I could tell she was happy that I thought of her and Cosmo as Timmy's real parents. He did deserve those two as his real parents and not those idiots who were away on _"business"_. Wanda kissed Timmy on the cheek and Cosmo whispered in Timmy's ear, "You weren't the only one who knew Trixie was the girl for you."

I couldn't help but wonder if Cosmo knew about this all along. Was he just acting dumb or was he just sensitive to other's feelings? As I was pondering that, they left and Trixie went in. I decided to leave the two of them alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trixie's POV**

Coral left me and Timmy alone. I stroked Timmy's brown, messy hair and said, "Timmy, it's me. I'm here as are Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, Remy, and Juandissimo." Timmy didn't stir. I hated seeing him like this. I had never been so scared in all of my life. No, that wasn't true. Six years ago, Timmy threw himself into the Darkness to save us all-especially his parents-who weren't even here. I found myself angry at them.

Their only son was in the hospital and they were away on _"business"_. What if Timmy woke up and needed them or what if…. I couldn't finish that thought. Everyone thought he was dead that day-except for Nacey. Somehow she knew he was still alive. Jorgen questioned how she knew a half dozen times but she just smiled and said nothing. If how she knew was her love for Timmy, then I knew too. I put my head on Timmy's chest and heard him breathing and his heart beating. It gave me comfort to know that he was still alive.

A tear rolled my cheek. Even though I knew was alive, the thought of him might be taken from me at any moment frightened me. The thoughts of his parents not being here and his fairies acting like his real parents got me crying even more. The day I re-learned about his fairies was the day he lost his memory and I had regained all of mine. Nacey had told us that his parents would never remember because in her eyes, they were unworthy parents and she had casted a spell on them so that they wouldn't remember.

That memory stuck out in my mind. That memory fueled my anger at his parents. The day I met Phillip, I thought he was Timmy's long lost twin. When I found out he was Nacey's son, I freaked out a little. Was the magic on the island giving Timmy a second chance or was Phillip meant to look like Timmy? I didn't know the answer and had funniest feeling I would never know.

Phillip was the one who convinced me to play by my own rules and not listen to anyone else's. That's when I truly became popular as did my friends because we all liked who we were. When that thought came to my mind, I came up with the answer to why Phillip looked like Timmy. The island was giving Timmy a second chance to be a happier person and to have a better life. I smiled and then fell asleep at that thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Timmy's POV**

I awoke and found myself on the blue moon of Vegan. Why was I here? The last thing I remembered was a car coming straight at me…. Just then, the Kindness appeared in front of me. "Kindness, what are you doing here?" I asked. I hadn't seen the Kindness in over six years but it hadn't changed. The Kindness answered, _"I've come to shed some light on a secret about your family, Timothy."_

I was confused and asked, "What are you talking about?" The Kindness answered, _"It is about your grandfather Pappy. But, I must wait to tell you until he arrives."_ I was even more confused. Question one: what was this about my grandfather Pappy? And question two: Wait for whom?


	9. Chapter 9

**Nacey's POV**

Little did everyone know in Dimmsdale that all of the island heroes were in the file room trying to find answers on how Coral got there in the first place if no one there had an island spirit? But, the whole time I was there, my thoughts drifted towards Timmy. Before Coral had left she said that he was in pretty bad shape. I found myself shedding tears of not only worry but of concern. I felt like it was Phillip in the hospital. Timmy and I were great friends-even when I pretended to be Anna, my teenage self.

I was happy when Timmy and Phillip met. They almost immediately started to act like brothers. They were a little surprised at first that they looked like but they found ways to blame certain things for it-out of fun. Timmy blamed irony when Phillip blamed genetics. But I knew the truth. The island was giving Timmy a second chance to be a happier person and to have a better life and for Phillip to have someone to go to whenever he was in a jam or having girl trouble. I smiled at those thoughts and Phillip came over to me, a worried look in his eyes.

I didn't have to ask him what was wrong, for I knew. Before I could talk to him, he grabbed his head and said, "I don't feel well, mom. It feels like…." Before he could finish his sentence, he started to scream in pain. I grabbed him immediately and said to him, "What is it? What's wrong?" He looked at me and said, "It feels like someone or something is calling me!" Just then, a yellow light enveloped Phillip. I closed my eyes because the light was too bright.

The light was gone and I opened my eyes. Phillip was gone! I looked around but saw no sign of my son. I went right into panic mode. Ben came over to me and said, "Nacey, I found something! Timmy's grandfather was my grandfather's partner here in this world!" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. But, at the moment, I had more pressing issues. I had to find Phillip.

I turned to Ben and said, "You go to Dimmsdale and wait for me at the hospital. I've got to find Phillip." Ben looked at me and asked, "Phillip? Why? Where did he go?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know. But, I've got to find him. You just Jorgen know what's going on." Ben nodded. He opened up a porthole and went through it. I also opened up a porthole and went through it. I had to find Phillip and then go to Dimmsdale to help Timmy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Phillip's POV**

I had just awaked and found myself on a blue moon. Almost immediately, I knew where I was. I was on the blue moon of Vegan. But, why was I here and who was calling for me? "Phillip!" I knew that voice. My blood ran cold. It was Timmy's voice! But, that was impossible. Timmy was in the hospital-wasn't he? I turned around and saw the Kindness. I gasped for I knew what it was from the stories that my mom told me. "K-k-kindness?" I stammered.

It was just like mom described but I never expected this. _"You are Phillip O'Connell, are you not?"_ The Kindness asked me. He knew who I was? _(Not even sure if it is a he or not.)_ Usually, when people first meet for the first time, they mistake me for Timmy. I hated when people mixed us up but I didn't hate looking like Timmy. I thought it was pretty cool and sometimes it did work out to our advantage-sometimes. I nodded and asked, "Uh, yeah. What's this all about? And how do you know who I am?" Timmy's voice spoke up and said, "Search me."

Now, I was really afraid. One of my best friends was here and he was supposed to be in the hospital. The Kindness spoke up and said, _"Timmy, please be quiet and listen. Phillip, you're friend is here-in spirit. He's not dead. But, he does need to be told the truth."_ _'__Okay, if he wasn't dead, then how come he was here in spirit__?'_ I thought. But, I knew what the Kindness was talking about.

I sighed and said, "You remember our duet? Where we say, _"We've been each other"_? Well, ever since that day I've been carrying a secret. I saw you glowed white after you helped my mom push back the island shield and after the Pixies blasted you at prom. That means only one thing, Timmy. You have an island spirit-allowing you to learn island magic. That's why Coral was able to go Dimmsdale. That's why Lucas hired a human because…he knew. Wait, how did Lucas know?"

Timmy spoke and said, "He is the king of the fairies, isn't he? He probably knows all like your mom. But, if I have an island spirit, then…." The Kindness picked up from there, _"You are more important than you realize, Chosen One and so is the princess."_ I perked as did Timmy and we both said at the exact same time, "Princess?" The Kindness seemed too had nodded before saying, _"The girl on your chest, Timmy."_ Before we could ask who, the Kindness glowed a yellow light-forcing me to black out again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Remy's POV**

Juandissimo and I were alone outside. Just then, I flash of yellow light appeared. I shaded my eyes and when the light disappeared, I un-shaded my eyes. I saw Turner on the ground. But…but that was impossible! I had just passed Turner's room before I went outside. Trixie was still with him, asleep on his chest. So, who…. Before I could say anything, Juandissimo floated over _"Turner"_ and said, "Phillip, wake up! This is no time to be napping!" Phillip got up. He turned to me and Juandissimo. It scared me how much he looked like Turner. I also saw a lot of Nacey in him.

Phillip turned to Juandissimo and said, "Juandissimo! I'm back! I'm no longer on the blue moon of Vegan!" We both looked at him with confused looks on our faces. Phillip looked at me and said, "Bucksofplenty? What are you doing here?" I was even more confused. How did this look alike know me? Juandissimo disguised himself as a pen because someone came of out the hospital. It was Vicky. She saw Phillip and she gasped. She turned white as a ghost. She was thinking the same thing I was when I first saw this kid.

Just then, Anna and a man in his middle thirties, short brown hair, green eyes, black undershirt, a green jacket with the number 10 on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers came over. I knew Anna was really Nacey in disguise. I had learned about the inter-dimensional heroes from Juandissimo. Nacey was the one who helped me get Juandissimo back by telling me the Darkness story. That's when my attitude towards Turner had changed. Nacey said trying to stay in character and said, "Phillip O'Connell, where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Vicky looked confused and said, "Anna, is this your brother?" Anna shook her head and pointed to the short brown hair green eyes guy and said, "No, this is my brother, Ben. Phillip's my cousin." Ben waved and said, "Uh, nice to meet you." Vicky kept staring at Phillip. Phillip looked sheepish, like he was trying to hide something. Vicky shrugged, looked at Anna and said, "You're cousin sure looks like Timmy. That's a little too freaky, even for me." She went back in and we all sighed out of relief.

"That was close", Phillip said. Anna put her hands on her hips and said, "Phillip, you're still in trouble." Ben interrupted and said, "I hate to interrupt, Nance, but we have more pressing issues." I looked confused and asked, "What's that?" Phillip whispered in Juandissimo's ear and Juandissimo said in total astonishment, "Timmy Turner is a magical being?" Anna and Ben looked stunned. They were surprised that this kid knew something. That's when it clicked.

Phillip was also a magical being. I asked Nacey, "You mean those powers that you and Phillip have?" Anna nodded and Ben added, "What am I, chopped liver?" I giggled. Through all of the drama, I needed a good laugh. Anna said, "We better get up to Timmy's room." We headed up to Timmy's room. In the waiting room were Jorgen, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, A. J., Chester, Tootie, Alicia, and A. J.'s parents. Nacey reverted back to normal and Coral came over. She saw her friends and asked, "What are you guys doing here?" I knew she wouldn't believe what Nacey had to say.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ben's POV**

Coral looked surprised to see us and Nacey answered her question, "Timmy has an island spirit and Ben is here to activate it." A. J.'s parents looked concern and confused. I decided to speak up, "An island spirit is a magical aura. Once the island magic is activated, the person who has it must learn how to control it and that is when they become magical beings." A. J. and Chester looked shocked. First, they find out that their best friend has fairy god parents. Second, they find out that he is the Chosen One. And now, they find out this. There was un-easy silence.

Coral broke the silence and said, "Well, that explains how I got here. You guys can follow me and we'll get Timmy's island magic activated." We followed her to Timmy's room. We all saw Trixie sound asleep on Timmy's chest. She didn't have to convince any of us that she loved him. Just then, a white light lighted up in Timmy. It was his island spirit. It was reacting to something. Trixie woke up and saw what was going on. I saw her gasp. Out of nowhere, she started to glow white as well.

I gasped as well did everyone else. That white light only meant one thing. She also had an island spirit. That's what Timmy's island spirit was reacting to. Phillip and I ran in. We had to get this under control before it got out of control. We both repeated those immortal words as did Nacey, "God has chosen you to protect the islands because you have displayed bravery, courage, and strength. God, watch over this heroes-may they protect us all." The white light faded on both of them. Timmy awoke. He saw me and Phillip and asked, "W-what's going on?" Trixie smiled and said excitedly, "Timmy!" She ran right over to him and they kissed.

Phillip smiled. He was glad to see that his doppelganger was alright. Timmy and Trixie broke out of their kiss. I didn't know how Trixie fitted in to all of this…. Phillip, reading my thoughts, said, "The princess of the Chosen One! Of course! The Kindness meant Trixie!" Timmy nodded and both Trixie and I exchanged confused looks. I quickly changed gears and said, "Timmy, you may not believe this but my grandfather was your grandfather's partner back in our world."

Phillip looked freaked and said, "Say what? He might be a Plumber's kid too?" Timmy shook his head and said, "I doubt I've got any alien powers." I turned to Phillip and asked, "If you knew about Timmy having an island spirit, then why didn't you say anything?" Phillip shrugged and responded, "I wasn't sure, Ben. It's just one of those things you got to be absolutely sure on." I nodded. I turned around and saw Nacey had a disturbing look in her eye.

Was she predicting something? She came in with a smile on her face and said, "You two will start training as soon as Timmy heals." Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared next to Timmy-happy to see their godchild was alive. Trixie stroked his hair. And was glad to see Timmy was okay. But, why did Nacey have that look in her eye? I guess I would find out in time.

_End._


End file.
